Conveyor systems are used in various industries, such as for example in commercial baking systems. For example, in the baking industry, a metal container is filled with dough, and the conveyor system transports the metal container filled with dough through a proofer to proof the dough and through an oven to bake the dough. Conveyor systems for conveying metal objects, like the containers used in industrial baking, typically include a metal grid and a magnet assembly. Generally, the grid is attached to a drive assembly and includes at least one laterally extending support, such as a rail. The magnet assembly generally rests on the rail. The grid and the magnet assembly are usually separate structures made of welded stainless steel. Magnet assemblies known in the art typically include a magnetic circuit that generates a magnetic field having a magnetic flux along a contact surface of the magnet assembly. The metal object being conveyed is generally a metal, ferromagnetic container. The container is typically supported by the grid and the magnet assembly holds the container on the grid. Generally, a single conveyor system is used to transport metal containers of a varying shapes and sizes.
Traditional conveyor systems, such as that described above, are useful for conveying metal pans of dough through proofers and ovens. However, many such systems suffer from several disadvantages. For example, in many traditional conveyor systems, the magnets slam up to hold the metal pan to the grid when the metal pan is placed on the grid. This creates an impact on the pan, which disrupts the proofing of the dough. Extra gluten is often provided as a result. Further, repeated impacts can cause permanent deformations and defects to the pan and magnet assemblies. Another disadvantage of many traditional conveyor systems is that the locations of the magnets are not adjustable to accommodate metal pans of different sizes and configurations, e.g., pans having baking cups at different locations and of different diameters. In addition, the metal grid used in the traditional conveyor systems typically creates wear on the metal pans as it comes into contact with the surface of the metal pans.
Thus it can be seen that needs exist for improved conveyor systems. It is to the provision of an improved conveyor system meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed